The present invention relates to an adapter device which can be used to convert a conventional screw gun, which has a spring biased clutch that must be engaged before the screw gun will transmit rotational motion from its motor to its output drive member, into a continuously positively rotatable cutting or drilling tool and back to a screw gun in a quick and easy manner thereby eliminating the need for a separate drill or cutting tool.
Conventional power tools which perform typically only one function, either screwing or cutting, have been know in this art for quite sometime. Examples of screwing devices, for instance, are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,857,997, 2,950,626, 4,159,050 and 4,804,048. Such tools allow the drive member to slip when a desired tightening torque has been attained by the driven member (such as a screw or bolt) being embedded However, such tools do not eliminate the need for the operator to carry both a screw gun and a drill or cutting tool, especially when such operator is installing drywall or the like.
Presently, an installer of drywall typically employs a screw gun for securing the drywall to the framework along with a drywall cutout tool which is specifically designed for making cutouts in the drywall for electrical boxes, window openings, splices, etc. The present invention is directed at modifying a conventional screw gun, through the use of a nose cone adapter, so that the screw gun can function both as a drive tool and as a drywall cutout device in a quick and relatively inexpensive and efficient manner.
Wherefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a nose cone adapter device for a screw gun which is attachable to the drive end of the screw gun for readily converting the screw gun into a cutting member and back to a screw gun by merely moving the operational handle of the nose cone adapter device from one stationary position to another stationary position.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an adapter device which is relatively simple to manufacture, install and operate.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an adapter device which can readily receive a variety of cutting, driving and drilling components.
Another object of the invention is to provide an adaptor device which facilitates removal and insertion of the cutting, driving and drilling components.
The above and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art by having reference to the following description in attached drawings.